The sound of silent
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Summer is coming, and certain treat can backfire on you...


Summer in New York could be a little less than appealing. The scorching heat drove people away from the street just as much as winter, and the smoke from cars and factories became even more suffocating. To the citizens of the big apple, a busy day drowning in work seemed to be bearable as long as they got to stay indoor, with air conditioner and cooled drinks to sooth them. However, to some 'other' citizens, it wasn't always that pleasant.

"...Ugh... hhggg... soooo... hooot..."

"For the last time, Mikey, shaddap! Ya make it even worse for all of us." Raph clenched his fist, but didn't find the strength to lift his face off the dining table.

"I can't help it if it's burning down here." The orange clad turtle groaned. "The generator can't choose any lousier time to go out on us."

"We endure this as much as you do, but you don't see us whining." Leo calmly sipped on his tea.

Don's been busting his shell trying to fix their limited power source, but the back-up generator just wasn't as good as the main one. It could only support the refrigerator and some lights. The air conditioner therefore was put out of commission, and that meant a lair turned into an oven and a very frustrated Mikey.

"To think we are cold-blooded." He continued his rant despite his dried throat.

The gate to the lair skidded open with a screeching noise, enough to tear their eardrums. April and Casey came in with their hands full of shopping bags.

"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" The red haired girl waved a full bag to greet them "Thought you might need something to chill out."

As if a switch had just been flipped, she found a hyped up Michelangelo almost jumping her. His hand immediately went for the content of the bag. When he pulled out the extra large can of ice-cream, it's like light from heaven just shone down to him.

"April, you have my deepest gratitude." Mikey sang over-dramatically. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Whatever you say, wise-guy." She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Didn't need to be invited, both Raph and Leo joined in for the cool treat, just in time Don came back from the garage. By the look on his face and the unlit room, he didn't have much success with the generator. But nothing could stretch a grumpy face out faster than ice-cream, so by the time he finished his small box, his mood seemed to be a whole lot better. Taking one for master Splinter before he returned to his task, Don saw that Mikey already gulped down half the can he's been holding on.

"You really didn't have to buy that much ice-cream, April."

"It was meant for the four of you." She threw a glare over Mikey, but his focus had been completely on the can.

"Well, he can have it." Raph said, licking the white beard from his lips. "I don't wanna have a sore throat tomorrow."

"No sweat bro, the Mikenator's throat is made of hard steel." Mikey winked at him. "A can of ice-cream giving me a hard time? No way."

"We'll see about that..." Raph mumbled out loud.

Don got the generator working by midnight, enough to make them all sigh in bliss. The sound of flowing cool air from the AC never sounded so good before. Although it's late, they all celebrated the small luck bestowed upon them with deep slumber, but one certain turtle didn't quite enjoy it to the fullest...

:::

"Mikey! It's almost time for training. Are you up yet?" Leo called.

No reply. There was a distinct sound of someone coughing, but no word came out, and when he called the second time, the coughing intensified. Then came a panic Mikey crashing down the breakfast table. He grabbed Leo by the shoulder and tried his best to speak, but the only sound coming out of his wide open mouth was completely unintelligible.

"What's the matter, Mikey? Klunk ate yer tongue?" Raph smirked.

The youngest spun to him, pointing and waving, his face reddened, yet completely silent. Raph couldn't hold back and burst out laughing at the sight. Don set down his coffee and went for his brother, stopping Mikey from plowing into Raph and forcing him to open his mouth.

"Yup. It's official. Sore throat, and a hard case, no less. You've lost your voice" He concluded after a quick examination.

"Is he going to be ok?" Leo asked.

"It's not life-threatening, that's for sure." Don said with a hint of humor "Now he knows he shouldn't eat that much cold ice-cream. He'll be like this for, I don't know, may be a few days."

If Mikey's favorite game was to blow up right in front of him, he couldn't be any more horrified than this. Raph fell off his chair laughing.

"I am so gonna enjoy this. This is priceless!"

"What is going on here?"

All four turned to see master Splinter at the door. He was arching an eyebrow expecting an answer.

"Mikey ate too much ice-cream and lost his voice, sensei."

"I see." He glance over his aggravated son, seeing for himself a raging Mikey with his face matching Raph's mask and his mouth stretched to the limit, yet no word came out. "I believe this to be a lesson for you, my son, in case you wish to indulge yourself in that treat the next time."

Lucky for them, or for him, that Mikey wasn't standing right next to a wall, for he felt a sudden urge to bang his head against it.

"Now that you all have finished breakfast, I expect to see all four of you in the dojo in five minutes."

Mikey waved to Splinter before he could turn away. He gestured toward him and his throat, making a grimace that couldn't be any pitier.

"I am sorry, my son. I cannot understand you if you do not speak up. And no, your throat is sore, not your body. You are not excused from training." Splinter said flatly.

From the look the orange clad turtle was wearing, anyone could see that he's screaming out of theatrical despair. It could only add to their amusement as they all laughed dragging him to the dojo, where rows of bamboo poles had been lined up neatly.

"Today we shall focus on stealth training, my sons. You shall spar in the dark standing on these poles. If you cause any sound or touch the ground, you are eliminated. Each of you then will have to do all the chores for one day. The last one standing will be rewarded with the leftover treat."

None of Mikey's brothers could hold back their giggle. Raph even threw in a remark "Maybe finally he has a chance ta beat us." The youngest was as grim as the end of the world coming.

"Begin!" Splinter shouted, flicking of the light.

Patiently waited for their eyes to adjust, all four took their position on top of the bamboo forest. Raph made a beeline for Leo but Mikey intercepted and kicked him to the side. He quickly vaulted over the bamboo, landing on a pair and gently easing out the impact, not wanting for them to break or to fall. Don pulled up one of the poles and thrusted at Mikey's feet, not hard enough to cause any sound but still able to knock his brother off. To his surprise, Mikey already jumped up toward him, throwing a fist to his face. Don raised his hand to block, but the sea green arm suddenly snaked around his hand, jerking him forward. Don could feel Mikey landed the tip of his toes on his shell, having him suspending himself mid-air with all four of his limbs each grabbing on to a pole.

Leo came diving for the two of them, kicking out right where Mikey was standing. The youngest sprang away and he hit Don on the shell, knocking the olive green turtle down the floor with a loud thump.

"Donatello, you are out." Splinter called.

With a heavy sigh, the genius came kneeling next to their sensei to observe the fight. Leo had grabbed on a pole but couldn't climb back up, due to Mikey kept assaulting him from above. From a corner Raph lunged toward his baby brother, but Mikey pivoted where he stood, deflecting the muscle boulder to a side. Poised for another strike, Raph saw a pole flying his way. With pure reflex, he caught one of its end before it could hit his face. With the pole blocking part of his vision, Raph didn't see Mikey coming right behind it, hitting the other end, thus hitting him in the beak, making him grunt in pain.

"Raphael, you are out." The old rat declared.

"Ya dirty little..." Raph cursed, making his way to Don's side.

With only two left, Mikey spun back to face Leo, who had managed to climb back up. Eyeing each other, they knew that if Mikey win he had to take the ice-cream, and that's something he didn't need right now. But Leo knew that Mikey would want to pay him back for laughing at him earlier, just like he did with Don and Raph. With that thought in mind, he slowly circled around the youngest, looking for an opening. He didn't get to go far when he found Mikey coming at him, bouncing on the poles as if they were secured to the ground. He punched, yet Leo batted it away. Before he could grab on to his brother's arm, Mikey already pulled back throwing a kick to his abdomen. As the leader turtle tried to block, they barely grazed skin before Mikey delivered another blow. He pushed forward, and Leo had no choice but to step back, maintaining distance. Knowing that Mikey was just trying to corner him, Leo stood firm, but then it was Mikey's turn to circle around, taunting him, making him switch to the offensive.

The dance went on for a while, with them going back and forth between dodging and attacking. Suddenly Mikey dropped from Leo's view, in the space where Don had held himself up. Now it was Mikey in his precarious situation, but he only had one hand and one foot holding two poles too far away from each other to suspense himself. He looked up to see Leo jumped down on him, but right before the blue clad turtle could kick his brother down to the ground, Mikey twisted to the side, and Leo dropped pass him. As surprised as he was, Leo still managed to grab on Mikey. However, the momentum caused him to swing, knocking over some poles. The crashing sound was like music to Mikey's ear.

"Leonardo, you are out." The wise rodent slammed his cane to the floor.

All three eldest gasped as Mikey gracefully descended down before them, a face-splitting grin plastered on his face. Master Splinter nodded in approval.

"You have done well, Michelangelo. I am pleased to see such a remarkable performance. I hope you can maintain that in the future, yes?"

A sheepish smile was his reply, telling him that Mikey wouldn't do that anytime soon.

"Was it just me, or was goofball just that good?" Raph rubbed his still swollen beak.

"And I thought him being loud was bad." Don shook his head.

Their baby brother made a salute gesture at them, delivering the message that they should think twice before laughing at him. Splinter stepped up between them, in his hand a box of ice-cream.

"You deserve this, Michelangelo." He lifted the box to his youngest son "Enjoy it however you see fit."

With him turning his back to the other three, only Mikey could see the wink his sensei gave him. The grin reduced to a gentle smile as he accepted his reward. Raph was about to make his way out of the dojo when Mikey put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"What do ya wa..."

The sight of the ice-cream box in front of him and the innocent smile from Mikey cut him off. He gestured over Don and Leo, as if inviting them to share the remaining treat. Raph eyed his brother for a moment, then his lips also curved up to a smile. He shrugged before returning back to join his brother as Mikey open the box.

SPLASH!

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

Raph screamed as the frozen liquid was dumped on his head, the bone-chilling cream piercing his skin. The next sound he heard was the shogi door slid open at lightning speed, followed by the spitting sound of Mikey sticking his tongue out.

"Why I oughta... GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE MAGGOT!"

As the hothead stormed after the prankster, master Splinter rubbed a hand over his face.

"It was meant for him to share it with you three, not like this." He said in total defeat.

"It's ok, sensei. Raph had it coming." Leo covered his mouth to stiffen the flood of laughter.

Maybe they should brace themselves for the coming revenge as well...


End file.
